offfandomcom-20200214-history
Dedan
Dedan is the Guardian of Zone 1. He is notable for his nasty temperament, as he seemingly is enraged constantly. He interacts with cruelty towards various beings, including his own working staff. Like other Guardians, he is eventually defeated by The Batter. Role in the game Dedan is introduced early in the game as a supervisor and administrative figure associated with The Queen. Although The Batter and Dedan do not interact with each other during his first appearance, the latter being is later revealed to be the first boss. He is very temperamental and often speaks with hostility. Even the Elsen in his own land, Zone 1, greatly fear him, despite the importance of what he and them do in producing goods for other Zones. He allows the spectres to run rampant and terrorize the vulnerable Elsen in their workplaces, having little interest in making efforts to help them. Dedan is found in Alma, which is the final area in Zone 1. Dedan sees the Batter as a particularly aggressive spectre, calling him a "sick spirit". It is unclear if Dedan has any awareness of The Player or of the overall nature of the Batter's purification mission. Appearance The most noticeable characteristic that Dedan possesses is his teeth, which take up the majority of his face. He seems to be a relatively humanoid-looking monster with grotesque features added onto him. A gaping hole is formed between his upper and lower jaw, and his head appears more like that of an inanimate animal skeleton than a human. His hands are another noticeable difference from humans given the elongated, frail appearance of his fingers. There is a small white dot in this hole on his battle sprite's head as well. Though possibly a singular eye, this dot does not appear to be present on his talk sprite (this may be, however, simply because Dedan keeps his eye closed much of the time). Tall and with long arms, his body looks inherently imposing. In terms of his outfit, Dedan wears a trench-coat, pants, and boots, although it seems that he has misplaced his shirt. All of this bears a strong superficial resemblance to a military uniform, as befitting a leader of a large and important area, but is worn in a very shabby manner. This may be related to his disinterest in many aspects of his position, as he does not appear to particularly even enjoy his work even though he rules with an "iron fist". Personality Dedan has no patience for ineptitude and has a terrible demeanor. He is not only disdainful, but vicious towards the Elsen in his Zone for their inability to handle spectres on their own. At one point in the game, he is seen telling a worker that if they would listen to directions properly then they "wouldn't be in so much shit." Dedan acts similarly towards the Batter, even after the Batter had helped the Elsen by purifying the spectres, and he remains in a foul mood until his death. Role Dedan is a supervisor working with the Queen. As Guardian of Zone 1, he the first boss that the Batter must face. A short description of how Dedan became a Guardian is later found in a page in Zone 2's massive library. "The First Guardian, Dedan, was filled with anger. Thanks to his strong determination and his body made out of steel, he ruled his Zone with an iron fist." Once the Batter gains access to The Room, he is able to visit beings that are altered versions of previous bosses. One of them, titled "The Tall Mister", is a counterpart of Dedan. Other beings in the area include "The Bird" and "The Big Mister", which bear a resemblance to Japhet and Enoch respectively. The Tall Mister is an entity which appears to be a time-skipped version of Dedan before he became a Guardian. The Tall Mister's personality traits are the opposite of Dedan's, as he is observed to have a compassionate and sedate manner. The alternate Dedan has a particular interest in dates and times, commenting about this to the Batter, which could point to the Tall Mister having been an organized and prompt leader before his personality deteriorated. Dedan also passively summons speech bubbles. Although these bubbles can be targeted, they do not seem to actively interfere in combat. Gallery Dedan 01.jpg Trivia *As with most other characters, Dedan's name is biblical and means "low ground". This can be a reference to his ultimate personality, as terms such as "low" and "lowdown" often are applied to people who behave in angry and cruel ways. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dedan * The word "Dedan" is additionally similar to the French words "des dents", which mean "the teeth". This coincides with his physical depiction. * Dedan's name in English shares a close similarity with the term "deaden" as well. References Category:Characters Category:Zone Guardians Category:Enemies Category:Bosses